Midnight Labors
by Artemis Rae
Summary: The full moon isn't the only thing rising. Kataang One Shot.


Midnight Labors

Rating: T. Adult situations.

A/N: This is entirely and totally JoJoDancer's fault. Seriously. Just one in a series of what Jo and I have affectionately dubbed _Places Aang and Katara Shouldn't Have Tried to Fool Around_. Aang and Katara are old enough to be married, therefore I expect no comments about their ages.

* * *

_The moon gazed on my midnight labours, while, with unrelaxed and breathless eagerness, I pursued nature to her hiding-places_

- Mary Shelley, Frankenstein.

* * *

There was a full moon tonight. 

Despite the thick, dark, clouds obscuring it from her view, Katara knew it was a full moon by the jumpy, antsy feeling that had overtaken her mind and body. Her connection to the water, and subsequently the moon, meant that when the moon was at her brightest, she was at her strongest. It was a frustrating, though not unpleasant feeling; she just felt she would explode with excess energy.

Katara was the only one in their little camp of three still awake. The fire in front of her was merely a few glowing embers at this point, and she debated momentarily whether or not to relight it before deciding against it. The night was cool and dark, and she had no desire to disturb it.

Next to her, Aang grunted and mumbled something in his sleep. Katara watched him intently, waiting to see if he would wake up on his own or if she would have to do it. He settled again, and Katara bit her lip before prodding him softly.

"Aang," she called. He curled up tighter. Katara poked him again. "Hey!"

He rolled over to his back and rubbed his eyes, sighing. It wasn't the first time he'd been woken up this way, and it wouldn't be the last. "S'matter?"

"Do you… do you want to practice waterbending?"

Aang blinked at her blearily and considered her words. With Katara, "practicing waterbending" could mean any myriad of things. It could mean she just wanted him to get up with her and keep her company. It could mean that he would have the opportunity to spend some _quality_ time with her – sometimes, with the white light playing softly off their bodies, they would half-heartedly practice a few forms before dropping the charade and falling into each others arms.

Sometimes, it actually meant waterbending. Aang had lost count of the number of times she had pulled him from bed with the promise of spending the night exploring each other only to find that when he should have been at his hottest, wrapping his warm body around hers, she was freezing him in ice up to his waist.

"D'you want to go down to the lake?" Aang asked, giving in and sitting up from his bedroll. She nodded, her eyes bright.

"Don't wake up Toph," she hissed, taking his hand and leading him down the darkened path. He noted mentally the overcast skies that blocked out the stars and the dropping temperature, and debated for a moment whether or not this was an encouraging sign - if it's too cold, then maybe Katara wouldn't want to splash around too long - or a mark of death. Based on Katara's mood, he was pretty sure he knew how the night would turn out, and with a sigh Aang resigned himself to a night of freezing.

Her steps were light, and as they approached the calm, black water she didn't even hesitate. Dropping his hand she took off into the water, splashing up to her thighs before turning around and sending him a giddy grin. "Come on!" she called.

Aang grimaced as he let his foot brush against the water's edge. "Katara, the water is freezing." Aang certainly did not mind being up at night with his wife, nor did he particularly mind when she was splashing around in the water, soaking herself and making her clothes clingy. He _did_ mind the cold. It was doing nothing for his libido.

Her grin turned evil as her eyes narrowed and she started her way back out of the water, towards him. "What?" he half-whined. "I wanted to come and waterbend, but I don't want to spend the entire night soaking wet in cold water."

"What kind of firebend-"

Katara's retort was cut off by the flash of light and the loud crashing from above them. The skies opened up and dropped a sheet of icy rain, instantly drenching him. Aang closed his eyes and sighed again. Katara cackled gleefully.

"This is wonderful!" she called happily, twirling in the rain. Aang shook his head and in a few short steps closed the gap between them, cringing as the water splashed up his legs.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she asked as he took her in his arms, lifting her easily and pulling her from the water.

"Katara, it's still thawing from the winter. You're going to get _sick_."

She wrenched herself from his grasp. "So where are we going to go? We camped _outside_ tonight, remember?"

It was his turn to grin at her, and she let out a surprised yelp when he took off without telling her where he was going.

She caught up with him easily – because he allowed her too, he always did – laughing and jumping through the rain, just following his steady strides.

When he stopped she almost ran into him, but Aang was prepared and half caught her in his arms, pulling her down a bit and helping her stoop under the shelf of rock.

"Where are we?" she asked.

A flame sprung from Aang's palm, illuminating his wide eyes and pale skin. "Thought I saw a cave around here when I was gathering firewood earlier."

Katara looked around, taking in what she could of the cramped quarters from the small amount of light. "Not much of a cave, is it?"

He shot her a wry grin and turned to face her. "Not every cave can be the Cave of Two Lovers."

"_That_ was a cave." Her eyes were locked on his.

"I liked that cave," he agreed quietly, studying her intently.

The flame went out, and for a moment all she could hear was the two of them and their harsh breathing. Then she felt his hot breath and his mouth was on hers and his warm hands were at her waist, pulling her closer and crushing her body against his.

Katara sighed against him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him as close as possible. At her waist, his once idle hands were tugging at her sash, pulling it open and away.

She pulled away from him, slightly scandalized. "What are you doing?" she asked, her heart thundering in her chest.

He gave her a lazy grin and moved his hands up, skimming lightly over her back and reaching her shoulders. "It's getting colder and you're soaking wet." He shoved at the wet fabric, pushing it down her arms. "I told you, I don't want you to get sick."

She let out a light, breathy laugh and helped him, pulling her arms from the sleeves and reaching for his waistband and tugging at his tunic. "You're just as wet as I am," she murmured, pulling it loose and running her cold hands up his chest.

He hissed and, with his hands at her neck, pulled her into another kiss. Katara leaned into it and broke the kiss long enough to drag his shirt over his head. Carelessly tossing it to the side, she tackled him – it was _freezing_ out, and after using his firebending he was always so _warm_ – and Aang, unprepared for her unexpected weight, stumbled back, with her still tangled in his arms, and grunted as he connected with the stone wall.

Katara didn't lose a beat. She leaned into him even harder, bringing his face back down to hers and capturing his lips. Her dress was now pooled at her waist and with a snap of the wrist he had it down around her ankles, leaving her in her underclothes. Kicking it away impatiently, she scrabbled at his shoulders and head, pulling herself up. Aang sensed what she wanted and dropped his arms from her waist to her bottom, hauling her up and letting her wrap her legs around his waist. They each groaned as they made contact, and Katara's grip on him tightened, her nails digging into her shoulders.

"Do you – are you okay?" Aang asked breathlessly, looking into her eyes.

She snorted at him in annoyance. "Don't talk."

That was more than fine by him. Her lips were soft, and her mouth was warm and her body was welcoming and as long as she was comfortable then so was he.

One of his hands moved up, tugging gently at the material binding her breasts, wanting to have all of her available to him. Her kisses grew more fevered in response, and he had just about gotten through them when –

"_Hey, thanks for waking me up_!"

The guilty couple froze. Silhouetted in the entrance to the cave was a short, angry earthbender. She stomped into the cave, shaking out her hair and wringing her clothes, not seeming to notice the position Aang and Katara were in.

"So what, it starts pouring and you two take off and forget I'm there? What…" her voice trailed off.

Aang and Katara were silent.

"I'm… interrupting something, aren't I?' Toph said nervously.

Aang and Katara continued to say nothing, confirming Toph's words.

Toph screamed. Katara pushed away from Aang and lunged for her dress. Aang's hands flew to his chest, crossing his arms protectively.

"Oh my-" Toph shrieked, flailing her arms and hopping from foot to foot. "I didn't – I wouldn't – I won't – I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry too!" Katara wailed, trying to yank her still wet dress on over her limbs.

"You two – oh my – I'm _leaving_!" Toph screeched, bolting back out into the pouring rain, apparently no longer worried about getting wet.

Aang just watched her, speechless from her intrusion. Katara gave up wrestling with her dress and dropped her head into her hands. "How _embarrassing_…" she groaned.

Closing his eyes and running a hand over his head, Aang looked at her. "So, um, do you want-"

"No."

"So you're not-"

Katara's response came in the form of flinging his wet tunic in his face.

* * *

A/N: Jo's fault. I wasn't even planning on publishing this, I originally only wrote it to appease her. Therefore: her fault. 

Edited: to fix a major plothole (is ashamed) and a couple spelling errors. Thanks to those who pointed them out!

Chapter 8 of Shadows is just about done. Expect Chapter 6 to be up by this weekend.


End file.
